


20 - Broken

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Post-Endgame AU"(...)Bruce used to be able to fold himself small enough to fit his entire body against Thor's torso, without effort. Now, it wouldn't take much for it to be the other way around, and it still feels new to Thor. He feels so different as well. Broken.He grew heavy over the years after the first fight against Thanos, both in a physical and emotional sense. (...)"
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	20 - Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is part twenty of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**20 – Broken**

Thor is still not quite used to feeling small.

He's a god, tall and broad by nature, familiar with towering over most people and other beings. Right now though, he's curled up in a pair of big, green arms, and the strong, soft body behind him feels like home, although things have changed.

Many years back, when he first fell in love with Bruce, they had been different.

Thor had been strong and proud and actually felt that way, and Bruce had been a separate person from Hulk. Things happened and they met again on Sakaar, then Ragnarok happened and then...

Thor shudders just remembering it.

The time after all of this is something he doesn't like thinking about. It hurts, in all the ways that take ages to heal. Even more so when you're 1.500 years old.

He holds on tighter to Bruce's arms around him. A big green hand gently strokes a thumb up and down his wrist, and the familiar, soft voice he loves so much asks him,

“Hey, are you alright?”

To which Thor slightly shakes his head.

“Just thinking too much, my love.”

“Anything you wanna share?” Bruce presses gently, and Thor considers it for a moment, but shakes his head again. He would like the ability to forget. Both of them would.

He turns himself in the embrace, shuffling closer.

Bruce used to be able to fold himself small enough to fit his entire body against Thor's torso, without effort. Now, it wouldn't take much for it to be the other way around, and it still feels new to Thor. He feels so different as well. Broken.

He grew heavy over the years after the first fight against Thanos, both in a physical and emotional sense.

Hiding and drowning his sorrows in alcohol really isn't one of his prouder moments – or years, to be honest. He's struggling still, especially after they lost two of their own, and the grief still hits. But even in the dark times, after they have changed in so many ways, they find companionship and love in each other. It's worth so much more than he could put into words right now.

“I love you. Very much.” Thor murmurs, and Bruce strokes back a long, tangled strand of hair and kisses his forehead.

“I love you, too.” he answers just as quiet, and holds on just a tiny bit stronger.

The house is silent around them, and only a storm is howling outside. Both of them are immune against the cold, but the chill still settles in their bones. It hurts, too.

But they radiate body heat, and they gladly share it, wrapped up in blankets and in a soft, safe bed.

They lost so much. But they know, they'll have the other one by their side, no matter what. They've lived through too much together for it to be any different.

So they hold onto each other, in long nights when thoughts grow dark and the heart remains heavy.


End file.
